The Day Our Love Began
by Henry Maverick
Summary: John recuerda el día en que le hizo el amor a Sherlock por primera vez. ADVERTENCIA: Sexo muy muy explicito. (PWP)


John Watson no recordaba un día tan nublado en Londres desde hace casi una década. Miraba desde la ventana del 221b de Baker Street al grisáceo cielo sobre su cabeza. Parecía que el lúgubre clima se burlaba de él.

Después de su pelea con Sherlock se encerró en su habitación y no había salido desde hace horas. Estaba furioso con Sherlock. Y se negaba rotundamente a ser el quien se disculpara esta vez. Ya se había disculpado con Sherlock por peleas que el mismo había iniciado. Y sabía que Sherlock Holmes no era el tipo de persona que se rendía al debatir cualquier cosa.

Detestaba que Sherlock quería tener siempre la última palabra.

Detestaba que Sherlock nunca se disculpaba con el cuándo decía algo que cruzaba el limite (como el mencionar el alcoholismo de su hermana para ganar una estúpida discusión).

Detestaba que siempre era él quien se tragaba el orgullo y le terminaba rogando que volviera a la cama al siguiente día.

Sherlock siempre usaba la misma técnica. Se iba pasar la noche en su antigua habitación. La habitación de John era en la que ambos dormían desde que comenzaron a ser novios, cuando ambos vieron lo estúpidos que eran negándose a sus sentimientos (John), y tratando de negar que ambos se necesitaban más de lo que querían aceptar (Sherlock).

John sonrió al recordar la noche en la que todo inicio.

* * *

 _Pocas veces en su vida había visto a Sherlock tan sensible como cuando Víctor Trevor murió. No había que ser un genio para saber que este había sido importante para la vida de Sherlock. En cuanto Mycroft y Greg arribaron a su apartamento supo que algo debía andar mal. Si bien estos dos se habían vuelto muy cercanos, el que ambos llegaran con una mirada llena de angustia y casi miedo le indicaba que esta conversación no terminaría bien para alguno de ellos._

 _-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Sherlock al ver que los ojos de la pareja se centraban en el únicamente. Ni siquiera habían visto a John que aún estaba en la cocina._

 _-Me temo que malas noticias- dijo Mycroft mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a Sherlock. Lestrade se sentó junto a Mycroft, sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver a Sherlock. -…Víctor Trevor falleció el día de ayer- hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual miro a los ojos a John, que los observaba desde la cocina sin decir nada._

 _Sherlock aun no decía ni una palabra, parecía que era uno de esos datos irrelevantes que no capturaban su interés en lo más mínimo. Pero John lo conocía mejor que eso. Observo como apretaba levemente su puño y tensaba los músculos de sus hombros. Después de tanto tiempo con Sherlock había aprendido un poco de las habilidades deductivas de él, aunque no era y tal vez nunca sería la mitad de bueno que Sherlock._

 _-¿Es todo?- pregunto Sherlock después de un minuto. Por su tono parecía que era un tema que consideraba absurdo y sin importancia para él. -¿no viniste por un caso o algo así?- le pregunto ahora al detective inspector._

 _-Estaba con Mycroft cuando se enteró. Solo vine como apoyo moral para ti- respondió un poco indignado ante el comentario de Sherlock. Aunque a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato de su parte. Ni siquiera porque ahora era el novio de su hermano era tratado diferente al día que Sherlock lo conoció._

 _-Si eso es todo, váyanse- dijo Sherlock levantándose de su sillón y caminando hasta el estante donde descansaba su violín. Comenzó a tocar una melodía que John reconoció en seguida. La había tocado toda una noche entera el día que se enteró que se comprometió con Mary. Y agradecía que nunca había llegado al altar al lado de esa manipuladora y mentirosa mujer._

 _-¡Sherlock!- le llamo la atención John desde la cocina y acercándose al fin a la sala. Los tres observaron al detective, el cual les daba la espalda mientras tocaba su melodía. –No seas un idiota- pero este le ignoro totalmente. – ¿Quién es Víctor Trevor por cierto?- pregunto. Solo había oído a Mycroft mencionar a Víctor unos meses atrás, y había llegado a Baker Street con la misma cara que hoy. Fue cuando estaba comprometido con Mary, recordó que salieron de Baker Street dejando a los hermanos Holmes hablar. Recordó que Sherlock pasó los siguientes días enfadado y triste, pero le restó importancia. El consultorio, Mary y la boda demandaba todo su tiempo. Se odio a si mismo por no acercarse a él cuando este lo necesitaba. (A pesar de la distancia emocional que este siempre imponía)_

 _-Víctor Trevor es… o más bien era- se corrigió en seguida – el amigo de la infancia de Sherlock dijo Lestrade al ver que Mycroft no respondió durante un largo silencio._

 _-No lo era- le interrumpió Sherlock sin dejar de tocar su violín._

 _-Victor Trevor fue el primer y único novio de Sherlock- dijo al fin Mycroft. El señor Trevor y sus padres siempre fueron amigos de la familia. El y Sherlock eran inseparables cuando niños. Y cuando estaban en la universidad iniciaron una relación que termino mal. Al parecer el señor Trevor engaño en múltiples ocasiones a mi hermano- El mayor de los Holmes hizo una pausa -…al parecer todos en el colegio sabían de la infidelidad del señor Trevor a excepción de Sherlock. –El detective desafino en una nota al oír eso pero siguió tocando con una mueca de frustración en el rostro._

 _-Eso es terrible- dijo John mirando a Sherlock –Pero… ¿si ese idiota engaño a Sherlock porque creen que tendría que afectarle su muerte al grado de venir a nuestro apartamento a decirlo en persona?- pregunto. Mycroft miro a Sherlock quien seguía tocando la misma melodía desde hacía ya varios minutos y luego volvió a mirar a John._

 _-Mi hermano era un poco menos… - pensó por un momento la palabra que debía escoger -…frio antes de terminar su relación con el señor Trevor. Sospecho que el no poder deducir algo tan evidente, la infidelidad de este y la humillación que conllevo, son la razón por la cual Sherlock se cerró emocionalmente. Hace unos meses el señor Trevor fue diagnosticado con leucemia, su hígado se arruino y al parecer nadie en su familia tenía un hígado que fuera compatible, debido a que es adoptado. Pero Sherlock lo era, y a pesar de que Victor le rogo por días- suspiro levemente -se negó a donarle parte de su hígado cuando el señor Trevor empeoro…-_

 _-Deja de hablar como si no estuviera aquí, Mycroft- le interrumpió Sherlock volteándose al fin y dejando de tocar su violín. –Y deja de hablar de Victor- gruño. Sus ojos estaban esforzándose por no llorar._

 _-¿Por qué vino a pedirte ese favor después de lo que te hizo?- pregunto John. Sherlock se dio la vuelta de nuevo pero no toco su violín esta vez. El departamento se hundió en un incómodo y tortuoso silencio. John comprendía que Sherlock estaba al borde de romperse en mil pedazos. Así que le pidió a la pareja que se retirara._

 _Lestrade y Mycroft se miraron entre si y luego a Sherlock. Obedecieron, sabiendo que debían dejar al detective y al médico hablar a solas. Cuando ambos habían dejado Baker Street Sherlock rompió en llanto. John no estaba seguro de que hacer. Así que simplemente se acercó al detective por detrás y coloco una mano en su hombro. Para su sorpresa Sherlock se giró rápidamente y lo abrazo con fuerza. Aferrándose a él de una manera desesperada, John solo dejo que Sherlock se desahogara mientras correspondía al abrazo. Sherlock había escondido su cara en el cuello del doctor, se mantuvieron así por mucho tiempo._

 _-Está bien si no me cuentas lo que paso con Victor- comenzó a hablar después de un largo rato –aunque si quieres hablar del tema te escuchare y te apoyare. No te juzgare ni criticare tus decisiones.- Sherlock se aferró con más fuerzas aun._

 _-No creí que moriría- respondió en un sollozo –creí que encontraría a otro donador y saldría de mi vida de una vez por todas. Creí que después de todos estos años ya lo había superado. Y en parte creo que lo he hecho, es solo que… - se estremeció en los brazos de John –de haber aceptado donarle parte de mi hígado él no hubiera muerto.-_

 _-Eso no lo sabes- interrumpió John tratando de no romperse junto con Sherlock –No todos los trasplantes son exitosos…-_

 _-Nunca lo sabré…- dijo en un suspiro._

 _Pasaron varios minutos así, abrazados hasta que Sherlock se enderezo y vio a los ojos a John. El azul de sus ojos lo hipnotizaba pero no quería arruinar el momento así que miro al suelo, de repente los zapatos de John se volvieron muy interesantes para él._

 _John tomo la barbilla de Sherlock y la levanto (no mucho debido a su corta estatura) para verlo a los ojos, Sherlock trato de mirar hacia otro lado pero volvió a tomarlo de la barbilla obligándolo a verlo –Sherlock…- susurro acercándose al detective. Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y planto un pequeño y casto beso sobre los labios del detective._

 _Sherlock se estremeció ante el beso. A pesar de que deseaba a John más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo no puedo evitar retroceder tratando de alejarse de John pero el medico lo atrajo impidiéndole alejarse. Rodeo la cintura de Sherlock con sus brazos y lo atrajo, esta vez Sherlock también los rodeo con sus brazos y lentamente juntaron sus frentes. –John- susurro contra sus labios._

 _-No digas nada-_

 _-No puedo perderte John. Si arruino esto te perderé, y jamás podría sobrevivir a eso- dijo tratando de no volver a romper en llanto._

 _-Nunca me perderás Sherlock. No importa lo que pase. Jamás me perderás.- dijo._

 _-Prométemelo.- demando –prométeme que pase lo que pase jamás te perderé. No sobreviviría a eso, John.-_

 _-Sherlock- sonrió ligeramente –He estado junto a ti por años, y aunque a veces he querido prenderte fuego jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza el dejarte. Ni siquiera cuando deduces cosas que no quiero saber o me lees como si fuera un libro abierto cuando quiero ocultarte un secreto bochornoso.- ambos rieron un poco, sus frentes no se habían despegado ni por un segundo._

 _-No eres tan fácil de leer como creí.- respondió después de un rato. –No creí que tú también sintieras lo mismo por mí. Y no sabes lo mucho que he esperado esto.- dijo con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en sus labios._

 _-Después de Mary… - suspiro haciendo una pausa, en verdad no quería hablar de ella. -…estaba destrozado. Me había dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por mi ese día –vio como la cara de Sherlock se tornaba roja –es solo que… tenía miedo. Mi corazón estaba roto y no quería aprovecharme de ti. Además no quería que pensaras que eras mi premio de consolación. Y a pesar de que muy en el fondo sabía que te amaba no podía hacerte eso…-_

 _-¿Me amabas?- interrumpió._

 _-No- Sherlock se estremeció un poco ante su respuesta -…te amo.-_

 _El detective sonrió volviendo a juntar sus labios esta vez con más pasión y deseo. –Yo también te amo, John- gimió al separar sus labios._

 _John le sonrió comenzaron a besarse con pasión y deseo, no podían parar. Era obvio que Sherlock no había besado a nadie en mucho tiempo, así que él fue quien guio el beso. Sherlock se estremeció al sentir la lengua de John entrar en su boca en busca de la suya. John sabia como terminaría todo esto, oír a Sherlock comenzara a gemir contra su boca estaba comenzando a hacer que su miembro despertara. No sabía si Sherlock querría tener sexo después de ese día tan intenso, o peor no sabía si querría tener sexo con él, ya que en muchas ocasiones había oído el poco interés que le tenía ante aquel acto. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el miembro de Sherlock rozando con el suyo. Podía sentir como la erección de Sherlock se presionaba contra la suya y casi se le detiene el corazón al sentir como Sherlock movía su cadera para generar más fricción entre ambos miembros._

 _Se separaron solo cuando necesitaron respirar, ambos tenían los labios rojos y los ojos llenos de deseo. Jamás había visto esta cara de Sherlock, tan hambriento de lujuria y deseo. –Sherlock- susurro contra sus labios._

 _-Hazme el amor, John- dijo en un tono que hizo al doctor estremecerse por dentro. –Por favor, John.- dijo antes de volver a atacar su boca con la suya._

 _-¿Estás seguro, Sherlock?- susurro después de volver a separar sus labios. El detective asintió y tomo la mano del médico guiándolo hacia su habitación._

 _Al llegar a la habitación Sherlock volvió a besar a John apasionadamente. El doctor apenas pudo cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Ambos comenzaron a quitarse los zapatos, sin dejar de besarse. John no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Beso al detective con más fuerza, con más pasión y lujuria. Al separar sus labios John mordió el labio inferior de Sherlock haciendo que este se estremeciera. Cuando sintió el borde de la cama empujo al detective bruscamente haciendo que cayera sobre su espalda. Subió rápidamente a la cama y se posiciono entre las piernas de Sherlock, y este le rodeo con sus piernas acercándolo más._

 _-John- gimió contra su boca. –Hazme el amor- dijo separado sus labios para atacar el cuello del médico. Había muy pocas cosas que hacían que John perdiera el control de sí mismo, el oír a Sherlock rogarle por hacerle el amor era probablemente la mejor. El sentir la boca de Sherlock contra su cuello lo estaba volviendo loco y sabía que el bulto entre sus piernas no resistiría más, así que comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Sherlock como pudo, y cuando termino continuo con la suya. Sintió como la piel pálida de Sherlock y la suya se unían, el detective había mordido cada centímetro de su cuello, el medico estaba perdiendo la cordura, además su hinchado miembro ya comenzaba a demandar atención. Así que volvió a besar a Sherlock mientras acariciaba su pálido pecho descendiendo hasta sus pezones y los pellizco suavemente. Sherlock gimió sonoramente contra la boca del médico, de no haber sido porque le estaba besando, John estaba seguro que la señora Hudson los habría oído._

 _Sus manos descendieron aún más hasta los pantalones del detective y los abrió rápidamente. Con un ágil movimiento tomo los pantalones y ropa interior de Sherlock y los retiro jalándolos hacia arriba con fuerza._

 _Al fin. Sherlock yacía desnudo bajo el. El detective volvió a abrir sus piernas, posicionándolas alrededor de las caderas de John otra vez. –Dios, Sherlock, me voy a correr con solo verte- gimió antes de volver a besar esos carnosos labios. El detective gimió de nuevo, busco como pudo los pantalones de John y los abrió, metiendo su mano bajo estos buscando la erección de John. Cuando lo encontró se detuvo, abrió los ojos y se apartó su labios de los del médico._

 _-Oh dios- dijo sentándose –debe ser una broma John.-_

 _John rio, no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo. –No creíste que me llamaban "John tres continentes Watson" solo porque si, ¿verdad?- rio volviendo a besar a Sherlock, pero este no le correspondió -¿Qué ocurre Sherlock?-_

 _-No he estado con nadie en más de 15 años- confeso tratando de ocultar la mirada. –…desde Víctor.- sintió como se estremecía frente a él._

 _-Sherlock- suspiro – ¿Crees que soy como Víctor? ¿Enserio?_

 _-Por supuesto que no- respondió rápidamente –Y por lo que recuerdo Victor es la mitad de hombre de lo que eres tú, y lo digo en más de un sentido- dijo volviendo a besar a John._

 _El medico volvió a reírse, esta vez contra la boca de Sherlock. –Dios Sherlock- volvió a concentrarse –Me estas volviendo loco- dijo liberando su hinchado miembro de sus apretados pantalones._

 _Después de deshacerse de sus pantalones, ambas erecciones se frotaban mutuamente, John sentía que iba a explotar, pero sabía que tenía que auto controlarse si no quería lastimar a Sherlock. Dejo de besar a Sherlock, el cual dio un gemido de frustración ante la pérdida de contacto. Comenzó a descender lentamente, besando su cuello y abriéndose camino por ese pálido y suave pecho, ataco el pezón izquierdo de su compañero y lo chupo suavemente, Sherlock gimió sonoramente, no recordaba haber un sonido tan excitante como el oír gemir al detective. Ataco el pezón derecho, solo que chupo más fuerte y comenzó a morderlo suavemente. El detective estaba vuelto loco bajo el._

 _Descendió aún más, besando la piel del estómago, el vientre y la delgada línea de bello que bajaba desde su obligo hasta su entrepierna. Tomo el miembro de Sherlock en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo, Sherlock estaba volviéndose loco, gritaba su nombre, y gemía incoherencias. El ruido que estaba haciendo le habría preocupado en cualquier otro momento, pero eso ya no le importaba ahora. Dejo el miembro de Sherlock y tomo las piernas de este levantadoras hasta posicionarlas a cada lado de la cabeza del detective, sus rodillas tocaban la cama. Sherlock se sentía muy expuesto ante tal movimiento, el medico estaba besando sus redondos glúteos, ignorando a propósito su estrecha entrada. John luchaba por no correrse al tener esa estrecha entrada frente a él. Lentamente paso su lengua en el estrecho agujero rosa, observando las reacciones de Sherlock, volvió a pasar la lengua esta vez explorando más esa intima zona del detective, poco a poco sintió como ese pequeño anillo se dilataba, aprovecho para meter su lengua lo más dentro posible._

 _Sherlock estaba extasiado, gemía incoherencias, lo único que podía pronunciar era el nombre de John. No recordaba que el sexo era tan bueno, sabía que si seguía así se correría, así que trato de liberarse, pero John lo sujetaba fuertemente de las pantorrillas, y presiono aún más al ver que trataba de liberarse. No tuvo opción. Se las arregló para tomar su hinchado miembro que colgaba casi encima de su cara y comenzó a masturbarse. Cuando sintió como su orgasmo se formaba dentro de él abrió su boca y saco la lengualo más que pudo._

 _Cuando John sintió como Sherlock se contrajo contra su boca supo que el detective estaba a puncho de correrse, no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, Sherlock se había corrido, su eyaculación le exploto contra la cara, el detective había recibido la mayoría del semen en su boca y comenzó a lamerse los labios en busca de más. John estaba perplejo ante la acción del detective, de no haber sido por su gran autocontrol se habría corrido (desde hace ya mucho tiempo)._

 _-Dios, Sherlock eso fue increíble- sin avisar el detective se había liberado al fin de la ya incómoda posición. Empujo a John haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda y se posiciono entre sus piernas, dando besos por sus caderas, sin previo aviso tomo la enorme hombría de John con sus dos manos e introdujo el glande (que sobresalía de sus puños) dentreo de su boca y succiono lentamente, lamiendo la punta de este y saboreando todo el pre seminal que había en este._

 _Ahora era John quien gemía incoherencias, Sherlock era bueno, muy bueno. Observaba como el detective peleaba para introducir el miembro entero dentro de su boca, sonrió, ninguna de sus novias había podido tomarlo entero antes, y le daba gracia el ver a Sherlock intentarlo. El detective comenzó a masturbarlo de la base mientras chupaba lo más que su garganta le permitía. John tomo los sedosos rulos de Sherlock entre sus dedos y suavemente los jalo, lo cual provoco un gemido ahogado de parte de este, Dios estaba a nada de correrse. El detective tomo a John por las caderas y volvió a tratar de tomarlo por completo, pero fallo miserablemente. Así que saco la hombría de John lentamente, mientras este lo miraba a los ojos, Sherlock le lanzo una mirada de lujuria, provocando que John gimiera más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía. Descendió hasta sus testículos e introdujo en su boca el izquierdo, succiono lo más que pudo y lo lamió lentamente, sintiendo como John se estremecía bajo el e ignorando que el medico estaba jalando sus rulos con más fuerza. Repitió el proceso con el testículo derecho y se volvió a concentrar en el hinchado miembro del soldado. John estaba al borde, sabía que no aguantaría más así que trato de incorporarse, pero recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina cuando Sherlock lo sujeto firme y succiono aún más rápido. John no pudo más, sintió como su orgasmo se formaba dentro de sí, así que se rindió ante Sherlock, y exploto dentro de su boca, gritando su nombre._

 _La imagen de Sherlock tragándose su orgasmo permanecería para siempre en su memoria, no recordaba ver algo tan erótico._

 _El detective volvió a besar a John en la boca, permitiéndole saborear su orgasmo. –Dios, Sherlock- dijo jadeando –Me vas a volver loco-_

 _-Y aun no me has hecho el amor, John- dijo en un puchero. -¿O solo aguantas un Round?- John reconocía ese tono. Le estaba provocando, y funciono._

 _-Sherlock- dijo antes de besarlo de nuevo –Te hare el amor hasta que me ruegues que pare- le susurró al oído y aprovecho para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Sintió como Sherlock se estremeció ante el comentario. Aprovecho para besar el cuello del detective y lentamente se posicione entre sus piernas de nuevo, pero Sherlock lo hizo rodar hasta quedar el encima de John. Posicionando sus piernas a cada lado de las del médico mientras volvió a juntar sus labios._

 _-Tómame John- le dijo en un susurro suavemente. El doctor, sin previo aviso tomo las nalgas de Sherlock con sus manos y las apretó con fuerza, estaba seguro que dejaría sus dedos marcados por varias horas. –Ahhh, John- gimió cuando este le separo las nalgas e introdujo la punta de su dedo en su entrada. –Te quiero adentro- rogo entre gemidos._

 _-Si te tomo en este momento te dolerá- dijo volviendo a besar eso carnosos labios._

 _-No me importa- respondió mientras tomaba el miembro de John (el cual ya estaba completamente duro de nuevo) y lo colocaba entre sus nalgas, ahogo el gemido del doctor con su boca. –Te necesito, John, no me hagas rogarte, por favor.- gimió contra su boca._

 _-Vuelve a chupármela primero.- dijo el médico mientras se ponía de pie en la cama mientras Sherlock se arrodillaba frente a él. Tomo el miembro de John en su boca de nuevo, esta vez usando más su lengua, sabía que debía lubricar ese enorme miembro lo más que pudiera._

 _Después de un rato, cuando Sherlock considero que ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado. Se recostó sobre su espalda, abriendo sus piernas para que el doctor se posicionara entre ellas. Volvió a besarlo con pasión y deseo. No podía esperar._

 _John alineo su miembro contra la entrada de Sherlock y presiono lentamente, observo el rostro del detective, que apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos. Beso los labios de su amado para tratar de no hacerlo pensar mucho en el dolor, pero este no le correspondió, así que decidió besar su cuello, lo cual hizo gemir a Sherlock. Mientras lamia cada centímetro del cuello de Sherlock introdujo aún más su grueso pene. Sintió como las uñas del detective se clavaban en su espalda. Sherlock gruñía, podía sentir cada milímetro de John entrar dentro de su ser, arqueo su espalda con esfuerzo lo que solo hizo que John entrara un poco más profundo, haciendo gemir a ambos._

 _John nunca entro por completo dentro de Sherlock. Tenía al menos otros 5 centímetros restantes cuando Sherlock le indico con un sonoro gemido que había golpeado su próstata. El ano de Sherlock le apretaba dolorosamente, era un milagro que no estuviera sangrando, así que decidió no moverse, disfruto el tener a Sherlock alrededor de él. Dejo de besar su cuello y volvió a besar los labios del detective. Un par de lágrimas habían salido de sus hermosos ojos, pero ya no apretaba los dientes, lo cual le indicaba que el dolor estaba disminuyendo._

 _-Muévete- ordeno Sherlock. John saco lentamente su miembro dejando únicamente el glande en el interior de su amante y volvió a embestirlo lentamente. Sherlock sollozo ante la embestida y John beso sus labios para silenciarlo. Las uñas de Sherlock volvieron a enterrarse en la espalda del médico cuando este toco nuevamente su próstata. –Hazlo de nuevo, John- le susurro contra sus labios._

 _-Dios, Sherlock- gruño John –Estas jodidamente apretado- dijo volviendo a sacar el miembro de Sherlock, esta vez completamente, para luego volver a introducirlo. Lo cual hizo al detective gemir con locura._

 _-Mas rápido- gimió Sherlock, sorprendiendo a John, pero este obedeció._

 _John comenzó a darle embestidas un poco más rápidas. Dios. Había olvidado lo mucho que su miembro necesitaba eso. –Sherlock- gimió –Estas tan apretado- dijo escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Sherlock mientras se movía en círculos, buscando su próstata. Cuando escucho el grito de Sherlock contra su oreja supo que la había encontrado. Volvió a tomar sus nalgas y las separaba para penetrarlo más fácilmente. El detective clavo sus uñas en la espalda de John de nuevo, esta vez sacándole sangre, y no es que a John le importara mucho, es más, le excitaba el saber cómo Sherlock reaccionaba ante él._

 _El detective estaba en un mar de éxtasis. Las embestidas de John se estaban volviendo cada vez más rápidas y desesperadas, podía sentir cada centímetro del miembro del médico entrar y salir de él. No lo resistió mas, su ignorado miembro que yacía entre el vientre de ambos exploto en el que sin duda alguna, era el mejor orgasmo de su vida, gritó el nombre de John en todo momento._

 _John saco su miembro del interior de Sherlock, recibiendo un gemido frustrado como respuesta. Con sus dedos tomo todo el espeso y blanco líquido que pudo, lo coloco sobre su glande y volvió a introducir su miembro dentro de Sherlock, haciéndolo gemir._

 _Sherlock sintió su mismo orgasmo dentro de si, se sentía caliente y húmedo. John lo tomo le las piernas y las posiciono sobre su hombros, se inclinó sobre él para tenerlo frente a frente. John comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. Observando el rostro de Sherlock en todo momento el medico sintió como un nuevo orgasmo se formaba dentro de su ser. Sherlock gemía descontroladamente mientras observaba el rostro de John, retiro sus adoloridas piernas de los hombros del médico y junto sus labios desesperadamente._

 _-Termina dentro de mí, John- gimió Sherlock contra su boca._

 _El doctor se enterró por completo dentro de Sherlock, sabiendo que probablemente este no podría caminar bien durante días. El detective comenzó a sollozar y trato empujar a John al sentir el miembro entero de este dentro de sí._

 _-Dios, Te amo Sherlock- El orgasmo de John lo golpeo con fuerza, inundo a Sherlock con su semilla mientras este lloraba bajo el. –Oh por dios, Sherlock- dijo comenzando a sacar su miembro, pero Sherlock lo tomo de las caderas con sus piernas._

 _-Quédate así- gimió. –...También te amo John.- dijo volviendo a unir sus labios._

 _Pasaron así varios minutos, envueltos en los brazos del otro, besándose. Estaban exhaustos, pero ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Después de un rato el teléfono de Sherlock timbró. Un caso de Lestrade seguramente. Cuando trato de levantarse de la cama sintió como su trasero le dolía. Ni siquiera pudo sentarse correctamente, lo cual provoco que John riera._

 _-No es gracioso, John- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras se acostaba en la cama de nuevo. –Ni siquiera cuando tuve sexo por primera vez me dolió así.- se quejó mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de John._

 _De repente John recordó a Victor, y al parecer Sherlock se había dado cuenta de eso, ya que respondió la pregunta que John estaba por formular. –Victor Trevor me engaño con al menos 6 hombres, además de una mujer. –agradecía que John no le pudiera ver el rostro, no podría tener esta conversación cara a cara. -…estaba tan enamorado de él. Además nunca le creí capaz de engañarme, es por eso que ignore toda la evidencia frente a mí. Termine por encontrarlo en la cama con un idiota de ultimo año que tenía problemas de autoestima, sus padres estaban recién divorciados, su hermana se había suicidado y tenía eyaculación precoz.- dijo enojado_

 _-Eso es terrible- John le susurro mientras acariciaba los rulos de Sherlock con sus dedos._

 _-¿Sabes cuál fue la peor parte?- a pesar de que John no contesto, sintió como asintió con la cabeza –Que los descubrí en mi dormitorio.-_

 _John sintió lastima por él. Sabía que estaba mal por alegrarse de la muerte de Victor, pero lo hacía. –Yo jamás te haría algo así Sherlock…-_

 _-Lo sé- le interrumpió. –Y te amo por eso, John- le dijo mirándolo al fin a la cara._

 _-Yo también te amo, Sherlock- junto sus labios y lo atrajo con más fuerza._

* * *

John sonrió al recordar esa día, y no porque fue la noche más feliz de su vida o porque disfruto de ver a Sherlock caminar raro a causa suya, sino porque recordó porque amaba tanto a Sherlock. Él tenía un lado sensible que casi nadie tenía la fortuna de conocer. Camino hasta su ropero, abrio el cajon donde guardaba sus calcetines viejos (el único lugar donde sabía que Sherlock jamás buscaría nada) y saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanco, la abrió y observo el anillo negro que contrastaba a la perfección con la caja.

El enojo se le había pasado por completo. De repente el pedirle a Sherlock que le perdonara por algo que el había iniciado (por trigésima octava vez) comenzaba sonar tentadora. Sonrió como un bobo mientras miraba la cajita. Ya era hora.

Salió corriendo de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y toco la puerta de Sherlock. Dios, estaba tan nervioso, pero sabía que era ahora o nunca. Estaba guardando la sortija para el cumpleaños de Sherlock, en una romántica cena con Ángelo, pero ya no quería esperar.

Le proponía matrimonio a Sherlock y se vengaría del berrinche que el detective le había hecho. Solo que su ya pensada venganza era partir a la mitad a Sherlock.

Con su miembro.

* * *

Que les parecio mi primer One-Shot.

Honestamente me gusto este final, aunque estoy pensando en hacerle una segunda parte, ya saben, donde John le rompa el culo a su prometido jeje .Si quieren que lo continue haganmelo saber, diganme que les parecio o si de plano se les hizo muy porno.

Estoy trabajando en un Long-Fic que va a ser Johnlock, Mystrade y MorMor, solo que Omegavverse y espero que lo lean cuando empiece a publicarlo. XD

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
